


Three Troublemaking Sisters

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Series: Mature Dalmatian Street Genderbent stories [2]
Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, cross gender, the Dimitris were born horny tom boys in this AU, will add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: An AU featuring female Dimitris: Demetra 1 2 and 3. This mature story will focus on these three and their relationship with the rest of their family.
Series: Mature Dalmatian Street Genderbent stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Teasing Sisters

Demetra 1 was heading off to find Deepak, wanting to see what he was up to and tease him a bit. She knew he'd run to Dylan but also knew Dylan had a weakness for her and her sisters.

Deepak was in his room meditating and reciting his mantra as he did so feeling at peace at the moment and was unaware of what his sister had planned.

Demetra snuck in and went over to Deepak, trying not to giggle as he meditated. "Aw, look at the itty bitty kitty~," D1 said as she got behind Deepak, knowing just how to irritate him.

Deepak could hear her but chose to try and ignore her the best he could for now and kept going.

"Oh, ignoring me?~ Where's the fun in that?~" D1 said as she wrapped her paws around him and licked his neck.

Deepak feasibly shivered at that and opened his eyes and stopped meditating "Demetra, you know I don't like to be interrupted when I'm meditating..."

"I know~," D1 said and slid her paws down Deepak's body, thinking of how else to mess with him. "This your favorite pillow?~" She asked as she picked up one of his meditation pillows.

Deepak shivered again from feeling her paws all over him and tried his best not to get erect and said "maybe" he wasn't going to give her a straight answer knowing better than that by now.

Demetra smirked at that, not satisfied with his answer but knew how to find out. "Then you won't mind me borrowing it~," D1 said as she took the pillow in her mouth and ran to the door with it.

"Wait! please don't go!" Deepak said in a panic falling for her trick and begged her not to run off with it.

"You'll have to catch me first~," D1 said and went out the door with it, giggling as she did. Her sisters waiting in their room, always being in on her plans.

Deepak sighed before getting up and ran after her not having much choice here.

Demetra gave her ass a shake as they ran, knowing she had Deepak where she wanted him. He was in for a surprise when they got to the room, but D1 wasn't going to reveal that yet.

Deepak blushed a bit at seeing her ass shake and if it was any other of his sisters he would look away but with Demetra, he knew she wanted him to look.

"Hehe~ My Dog, Deepak~ such a perv~" D1 teased as she entered her room with the pillow and her two sisters waiting.

Deepak went in after her blushing so hard his whole face was red and he was fully erect and all three of the Demetra's could see it as he stepped inside.

"Oh Deepak~ You know better than to be 'showing off' in front of your sisters~," D2 said she brushed against Deepak's side with D3 taking the other.

"Oh what are we going to do with you?~" D3 playfully chided with a giggle as she smirked.

"Come on girls~ If he wants to show us, we should get a good look~," D1 said with a grin, definitely enjoying what she saw so far.

Deepak gulped and said "I don't have any say in this do I?" and with that, he hung his head and walked further in and laid down on his back with his rod on full display.

"Mm~ What should we do with him, girls?~" D1 asked as she began to stroke his rod, smirking as she looked Deepak in the eyes.

"I don't know~ How 'playful' you feeling, D3?~" D2 asked with a giggle as she looked through a box.

"Hmm, well I was thinking two of us hold him down and take turns~," D3 said with a grin, wagging her tail as she licked her lips.

Deepak couldn't help but moan from all the attention his member was getting. A part of him was excited to get things started here if he was being honest but he didn't dare say it out loud.

All three knew he was wanting it, and it wasn't like he'd complain about having three girls on his dick in one go. D2 and 3 held him down as D1 slid his rod in her cookie, moaning already as she slid down his cock.

"Oh Dog~ tease me all you want if this is the end result~," Deepak said moaning as well "this is still brag worthy~".

D1 was moaning as she bounced up and down on his rod. "Oh Dog~ Deepak, we should've done this ages ago~" D1 let out as she picked up speed and made Deepak hit her sweet spots.

"Hey, don't hog the rod sis~," D2 said as she watched D1 go, ready for her turn already.

"We could just have him eat us out if we have to~," D3 said with a grin, turned by all of this as she held Deepak down.

Deepak just kept moaning and was loving all of this "oh fuck~".

D1 managed to get herself close as she bounced on Deepak's rod, knowing she wouldn't last much longer and got ready to trade with her sisters as her eyes rolled back into her head.

D2 was going for that rod next and knew D1 was getting close as she wagged her tail in excitement.

"I need that cock or that tongue I'm getting to horny~" D3 let out as she rubbed her soaking wet pussy.

Deepak moaned as she kept bouncing on him and wasn't close just yet.

D1 hoped off Deepak as soon as she felt herself cum hard, howling at the top of her lungs as she laid on the floor in ecstasy.

D2 managed to beat D3 and hopped onto Deepak's rod next wasting no time bouncing up and down on him.

D3 let out a little pout as she watched her sister go next, stuck rubbing herself as she watched.

"Oh fuck yes~," Deepak said feeling like he was in heaven right now as his sister took turns with his rod.

"Oh Dog~ Why didn't we do this sooner?~" D2 let out as her eyes rolled back in her head, Deepak's rod managing to find her sweet spots and making her see stars already.

D3 was careful not to make herself cum, but her body was just begging for cock at this point and didn't help watching her sisters having fun.

D1 just watched still in a daze, satisfied with what she got.

Deepak moaned louder and was pretty sure the whole family could hear him at this point but he didn't care, in fact, the idea turned him on even more.

D2 howled in ecstasy as she came all over Deepak and was shoved off by D3, who had enough waiting bounced up and down on Deepak's rod immediately while moaning as loud as Deepak.

D1 and 2 were coming down from their high and watched their sister go, knowing what she was going to do.

Deepak's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he absentmindedly put his paws on Demetra 3's hips and helped her bounce a bit.

All three were surprised at how long Deepak was lasting, D3 moaning at the top of her lungs while helping Deepak hit her sweet spots. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her pussy wrapped around his cock.

"Oh Dog~ I can't last much longer," Deepak said finally getting close. He knew it took a while to orgasm whenever he masturbated but even he was surprised he was lasting so much longer than his sisters.

"Oh Dog~ I'm taking that knot by the way~," Demetra 3 said as she picked up speed and howling in ecstasy seeing stars getting herself closer as she bounced on his rod.

D1 and 2 knew she was safe but was pretty sure Deepak didn't and figured that would freak him out as they giggled.

Deepak smirked a bit and said: "Go ahead~ I happened to overheard mom telling you three to take birth control pills a few weeks ago~".

"In that case~ Guess you'll be the first guy to knot me~," D3 said and slammed down on his knot howling at the top of her lungs, before laying on top of him and panting in ecstasy.

Deepak howled just as loudly as he came hard and filled her up with his seed dazed out of his mind.

D1 and 2 cuddled up on each side of him, showing their sweet side as the three hugged Deepak tight. "You can have your pillow back~ We don't need it anymore~," D1 said with a giggle.

Deepak chuckled a bit and said: "thank you dear sister~ I could get used to this if you three want to make this a regular thing~".

"We'll think on it~," D3 said as she nuzzled Deepak's neck, though wasn't planning on saying no.

"Given how long you can go, we'll have plenty of fun~," Demetra 2 said and licked his muzzle with a giggle.

"But, you aren't the only brother we'll have a go with~," D1 said as she kissed Deepak's neck with a smirk.

Deepak chuckled a bit and said "that's fine, I wasn't expecting to any of your 'one and only'~ but I'm a bit surprised... that actually was pretty quick for me... do I really have that much stamina?" he was blushing a bit feeling a bit smug with himself at this point.

"Hehe, we really had to try and get ourselves to cum fast so we'd all get a turn~ Guess we won't have to worry about that with you in the future~," D1 said with a giggle, knowing next time they wouldn't have to try to be as quick.

"Yep, we're actually surprised at how long you went," D2 added as she closed her eyes as she cuddled Deepak.

"If that was quick~ Oh, I'll definitely see how long you can last next time~," D3 said with a smirk as she motioned towards the box D2 was looking in earlier with a wink, it was a bit obvious they had planned on something kinkier originally.

Deepak chuckled and closed his eyes oblivious to what his sisters were going to do before his insane stamina became known and said "Well I'm looking forward to doing this more often with you three~, for now, I need a nap~" and with that Deepak was quickly fast asleep.

"Hehe~ and don't get too comfortable with us being cuddly~," D1 said as she and her sisters cuddled Deepak as the four slept peacefully together.


	2. Getting Caught

D3 was outside filling up water balloons and was giggling a bit before she said "this is going to be great~ Triple D will never see this coming" D1 and D2 were waiting for her to get back with these water balloons on the roof and they were planning on throwing them at their sisters when they get back in a few minutes.

Dylan had noticed D3 going on the roof and followed her, he was determined to not let her get away this time as Dolly had been scolding him about letting those three get away with things for sexual favors.

D3 smirked as she noticed Dylan following her. She turned a corner and quickly put the water balloons down out of the way, she wanted Dylan to herself this time and wait for him to catch up before throwing herself onto him and said "hey big bro~ what seems to be the problem?~"

"What was that you were carrying?" Dylan asked he tried to look stern, determined he wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Oh, just some water balloons~ you don't mind, do you?~" D3 said licking Dylan's neck and giving him bedroom eyes feeling very confident she could get him to cave if he tried to resist.

"I- And what were you going to do with them?" Dylan said already starting to crack, trying to resist but it didn't help he had a weakness for tomboyish girls.

D3 smirked seeing that Dylan wasn't going to last too much longer and took one of her paws and went to play with his balls before she said "oh we were going to give Triple D a surprise when they get home~".

"Mm~ Oh Dog~ Y-you know we've told you to leave them alone...." Dylan said as D3's paw played with his balls and knew just what to do with them, causing his tip to poke out.

D3 giggled a bit and without moving her paw away from Dylan's balls she gave his tip a quick lick before she said "I know~ how about this Dylan~ I don't have time to have fun with you AND do this prank~ so~ I'll let you fuck my pussy and you can tell everyone you scolded me and let me off with a warning this time to save face if you want~" she knew no one was going to believe that when he tells everyone but she also knew it would calm Dylan's nerves just enough to give.

"W-well... In that case~" Dylan said as his mind could only focus on her touching and licking him. "Come on~ I know that can get me erect you little slut~" Dylan let out as he gave in, it was almost a record he resisted this long.

D3 smirked at that, now that Dylan had given in she went all out with licking his tip and fondling his balls knowing it wouldn't take too much longer for him to get fully erect now that she was doing more than just teasing him.

Dylan was fully erect in no time and moaned as D3 pleasured him in every way she knew how. "Oh Dog~ I'd settle for your mouth any day~ But, you offered more than that~," Dylan said as he got her to stop sucking and picked D3 up, not caring to hold back anymore.

"Fuck me with all you got Dylan~ make me your bitch~" D3 begged as Dylan lined himself up with her dripping wet pussy. She was pinned to the ground now completely in Dylan's mercy now and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Dog you're sluttier than Dolly~," Dylan said as he pinned her to the ground, pushing his massive rod into her tight pussy without mercy and pounding away, lifting her off the ground with his cock as he pinned her shoulders down loving how her pussy gripped his rod.

"Oh Dog~" D3 moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the waves of pleasure washed through her body with every thrust.

"You're all of our bitch aren't you?~ Bet your glad you can have that pussy filled up by your brothers now~" Dylan said as he grunted and moaned, hitting her sweet spots and making her ass jiggle with each thrust as his balls slapped against it.

"I am~ I'm just a slutty bitch that craves dick twenty-four-seven~ I'd be perfectly happy doing nothing but letting our brothers take turns with my pussy all day everyday~," D3 said moaning loudly. she had started saying that just to go along with Dylan's dirty talk but as she was saying it, it hit her how true it actually was.

Dylan was bit his lip as his cock throbbed from her pussy and pushed as deep as he could, drilling and slamming against her with all he had. He was howling in pleasure as his knot slapped against her pussy, knowing she wanted that massive knot this time around.

D3 couldn't talk anymore at this point and could only moan now but if she could she'd be begging to be knotted. She was in heaven from all of this as far as she cared and just couldn't get enough of this.

Dylan was getting close and was making sure to get her as close as she could, knowing how long she could last. His cock stretched her pussy with each thrust, moaning in ecstasy as he got ready to fill her with his seed.

D3 was just as close as Dylan was. She had let him fucked her so many times that he was an expert at getting her off and she knew he was timing it so she would cum right as he knotted her.

"Take my knot you bitch!~" Dylan yelled out as he slammed his knot into D3 with a loud howl and collapsed onto her in his high.

D3 howled in pleasure as she came super hard right as Dylan knotted her and was panting hard as she came down from her high and cuddled up to Dylan.

Dylan cuddled her back, in a daze as he came down from his high. He would be panicking once he came back to his senses and there was the sound of footsteps approaching.

D3 was too out of it at the moment to notice the footsteps and just smiled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her afterglow.

Dylan was wagging his tail not seeing who it was coming around the corner. He was more than happy to have knotted D3, not paying attention to what was happening.

"Oh my Dog, Dylan!" Dolly shouted, already knowing what was happening. The look on her face was livid, having gotten already told him to be stricter with those three girls.

D3 was shaken out of her bliss by Dolly's shouting and she nervously said "to be fair, he did get me to stop what I was doing this time?" she wasn't sure if that was going to calm Dolly down or not but she wanted to at least try.

"That has to be the first..." Dolly said with a roll of her eyes, walking over to them with a sigh.

"Oh, hey Dolly~ Dolly!" Dylan said once he realized what was happening, starting to panic when he looked at Dolly. "This isn't what it looks like..." Dylan said and facepalmed himself once the words left his mouth.

"Oh, so there's a reasonable explanation for getting your dick stuck in your sister instead of getting on to her?" Dolly asked with a raised eyebrow.

D3 kept her mouth shut from here knowing they were both in trouble now and there wasn't any talking their way out of it.

"Well, I was getting on to he-" Dylan started to say before Dolly bopped his nose, and growled at him.

"I can see you got on to her, Dylan... You can't keep letting them talk you into this, and don't worry I'm getting to you next young lady," Dolly said folding her arms and shot a glare at D3.

D3 looked at that the ground at that not sure what to say if anything here.

"Dylan, you'd better get used to using your paw for awhile as soon as you can pull out," Dolly said and looked Dylan in the eyes, showing she wasn't joking.

"Alright, Dolly..." Dylan said as his knot began to loosen for him to pull out, sighing a bit knowing when Dolly got serious she meant it.

"And you are going to tell me what you were up to, and take me to your sisters," Dolly said with a growl to D3.

"Yes ma'am," D3 said and waited for Dylan to pull out before she answered Dolly any further, and once he did she sat down and continued with "we were going to throw water balloons at Triple D from the roof... Dylan caught me at just the right time and I couldn't have 'fun' with him and do the prank so I don't know if they're still up there since I know we missed them..."

"At least you didn't, those three had a bad enough day. I'm still mad at you, how many times have I told you girls to stop using sex to get your way all the time? And I knew you three getting on birth control would make the problem worse..." Dolly said with a sigh as Dylan walked away feeling ashamed.

D3 just sighed and said "they're probably in our room at this point if you want to give all three of us a talking to" D3 didn't like to think about it but she knew Dolly had a point, she was well aware that there was going to come a day offering sex to make her problems go away was just going to cause more problems.

"Alright, let's go..." Dolly said and motioned for D3 to lead the way, taking a deep breath as she couldn't be too mad at them.

D3 hugged Dylan before she started to walk towards her room and hanging her head low.

It felt like a long walk, but once they made it inside Dolly looked at them with a frown. She couldn't believe she had to have this talk with them again.

D3 saw the looks on her sister's faces when she walked in with Dolly following her. She could tell that they knew they were in trouble and sat down with them.

"First of all, I've told you to stop messing with Triple D... You three are always messing with each other..." Dolly said to the three.

"They just don't like us because we know how to have fun," D2 said and folded her arms looking away from Dolly.

"Those three are always mad we don't act as prim and proper as they do... We aren't Clarissa," D1 said sticking her nose up as well like she smelled something gross.

"I don't care, throwing water balloons at them is uncalled for. Another thing, I told the three of you this more than once. Using sex as a 'get out of jail free' card isn't right, and being on birth control doesn't change that," Dolly explained as she looked at the three, not having any of it.

"It's not like we get to have much fun with Dylan otherwise..." D3 said under her breath hoping Dolly didn't hear that.

"He can be a bit high strung most of the time I admit, but when was the last time you three talked with any of your brothers without tricking them into sex?" Dolly asked and raised an eyebrow at the three.

"I... Uh... They don't seem to complain..." D1 said as she thought that over, and tapped her chin.

"Well, I did cheer Dante up the other day..." D2 said thoughtfully and then realized that wasn't a good example to disprove Dolly.

"Okay, maybe you have a point, Dolly, I can't promise for my sisters but next time I'm horny I'll try asking one of our brothers if they want to fuck instead of playing these mind games, okay?" D3 said with a sigh.

"We'll try to be more considerate Dolly," D1 said with a sigh and nudged D2.

"Yeah, we'll be more straightforward with our brothers," D2 said with and put her head down, giving Dolly puppy eyes.

"Don't even try, D2... And trust me, your brothers would appreciate it. Just because you want it, doesn't always mean they do and vice versa..." Dolly said, feeling this was all she needed to say.

"Okay Dolly will do, we have a lot of brothers, I'm sure we can find _one_ that is in the mood whenever we are without tricking them in one way or another, is that all?" D3 said wondering if they were still in trouble.

"I'll leave you three with that, also Triple D had a rough day today so don't bother them," Dolly said as she walked to the door.

"We'll leave them alone," D1 said with a groan as she watched Dolly leave.

"Well that's that I guess, I'm going to go take a nap, I am exhausted for reasons I'll explain later," D3 said as she went to go lay down to do just that.

"I think Dolly explained everything for you sis~," D1 said with a giggle as she laid down as well.

"Yeah, I doubt she would've brought up that unless she caught you two," D2 said and laying down as well.

D3 giggled a bit as she laid down and closed her eyes before she said "hey Dylan fucked my brains out extra hard this time and I'm still recovering from it so I'm still a bit out of it~" and with that, D3 quickly fell asleep.

Her sisters weren't far behind her, feeling good they at least didn't get in too much trouble this time.


	3. Trying to Talk

Demetra 2 decided to check up on Dante, her sisters trying to keep Dolly off their backs for now. D2 didn't want to admit she had been feeling bad tricking her brothers into sex lately, but that was a worry for another day.

Dante was in his room just trying to relax. He couldn't stop thinking of D2 since she tried to cheer him up in her own way and wasn't sure why.

D2 went to Dante's room and knocked, wanting to be polite and not just barge in on him.

"Come in, it's not locked," Dante said wondering who was paying him a visit.

"Hey, Dante just wanted to talk a bit," D2 said as she walked in and laid next to him, it was obvious she wasn't up to anything as she cuddled up next to Dante.

Dante was surprised by this but he wasn't going to question it and cuddled her back before he said "Oh okay, how have you been D2?"

"Good for the most part, how about you? Feeling alright today?" D2 asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah I'm okay, I've been feeling loads better since you gave me that blowjob," Dante said nuzzling her back and blushed a bit.

"That's good, and you tasted good..." Demetra 2 said with a giggle and felt a bit wet thinking about it. "I've been thinking lately, and my sisters and I only pay attention to our brothers when we want something... So I'm trying to fix that..." D2 explained as best she could, trying to ignore her horniness.

Dante blushed harder at her saying he tasted good and was at the moment very thankful his fur was black and said: "Oh alright, while I do enjoy having fun with you I have been wanting to just hang out and talk but I never thought you'd want to".

"I can understand that, anything you want to talk about?" D2 asked as she tried to ignore her body at the moment, trying to prove she didn't just use her brothers for sex was harder than she thought.

"Well... I've uh, been thinking about you a lot lately," Dante said admittedly feeling his heart pound out of his chest.

"Oh? What do you mean?" D2 asked feeling a bit curious, he did mention when he was feeling down that he was upset about not having a chance with someone.

"Well... ever since you gave me that blowjob I just can't seem to get you out of my head" Dante was blushing super hard at this point and he was starting to wonder if it could be seen through his fur.

"Well, I mean was that your first? It's not like you'd have a crush... On me?" D2 said as she heard what he said and she started thinking about why that would have affected him.

"Yeah... that was the first time I had something other than my paws to get me off..." Dante said clearly embarrassed as he started to realize he did in fact have a crush on her.

"Oh, that makes sense... Weren't you saying you got upset because it felt like no one wanted you?" D2 asked, hating to bring it up but wanted to know if she remembered that right.

"Yeah I was, that's when you offered the blowjob out of nowhere," Dante said with a sigh.

"Yeah... I did kind of jump the gun there..." D2 admitted not sure if that was the best option, though Dante didn't seem to complain about it.

"Hey, it wasn't like I was going to say no to that" Dante said chuckling a bit.

"True, and it did cheer you up so it worked at least," D2 said with a giggle and smiled at Dante.

"Yup, and by the way, while we were talking I think I figured out why I can't stop thinking about you," Dante said looking her in the eyes and trying to calm his nerves long enough to say the next part.

"Oh? You did?" D2 asked and was a bit curious, though was concerned about this.

Dante tried to just say it but nothing would come out of his mouth so instead, he leaned in and kissed her and closed his eyes.

Demetra was taken by surprise at this, feeling a bit conflicted as a wave of emotions went through her. She closed her eyes and held the kiss, feeling conflicted about what to do.

After a minute Dante pulled away and was sure D2 could see him blushing at this point and said "um, uh, yeah I really like you D2, I know you probably won't want an actual relationship but I just had to let you know... I probably couldn't keep up with your sex drive anyway..."

"I'm not sure about it, Dante... But, I'm willing to talk with you more at least," D2 said and nuzzled Dante's neck.

Dante nuzzled her back and said: "I understand..."

"We'll see what happens but for now, I can cuddle with you a bit," D2 suggested wanting to cheer him up a little.

"Alright, I'm okay with that" Dante said and cuddled up to her and closed his eyes.

D2 cuddled back with him as well, closing her eyes as she felt they could both be happy with that.


	4. Burying the Hatchet

D1 and 2 were giggling as they walked down the hall, while they were working on treating their brothers better they still wanted to cause some mischief.

Deja Vu noticed the two walking and let out a growl, the Demetras always irritating her and her sisters. She was going to try and ignore them this time, not wanting to get in a fight right now.

D3 was a bit behind her sisters and turned the corner and ran right into Deja Vu without meaning to "Oh uh, sorry didn't see you there" she said before she even saw who it was.

"Watch you're go...ing? Er... it's alright," Deja Vu said starting off sour but felt a bit surprised to hear D3 apologize.

"Hey, she apologized don't get bitchy..." D1 let out as soon as she heard the first part and wanted to defend her sister.

"Let's not jump off the deep end sis..." D2 told to D1 trying to keep her sister from doing something rash.

"It's okay D1, I don't think she's used to me apologize for anything just yet," D3 said and offered a paw to help Deja Vu get up.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a new thing... What are you three up to?" Deja Vu said as she took D3's paw and let D3 help her up.

"Trying to be a bit less... Rowdy? I guess?" D2 said and sounded like she barely believed this herself.

"Mostly just trying to be a bit more respectful," D1 said with as she swept the floor with her paw.

"We're still going to be trouble makers don't get us wrong but we're done with those mind games with our brothers and actually show that we care about all of our siblings," D3 said with a shrug.

"Well, that's a start... You really shouldn't mess with someone's feelings like that... Eventually, they will start seeing it as you using them..." Deja Vu said, just feeling like she should point it out.

"Yeah, we know... I might have talked with one of our brothers recently and I do admit to feeling bad about something..." D2 said as she sighed, feeling a bit conflicted.

"We're trying so... I guess there's that..." D1 said as she tried to ignore feeling a little guilty about things.

D3 sighed a bit before she said "trust us, Dolly finally got it through our thick skulls about this and we do actually feel bad about it".

"Alright, well my sisters and I had wanted to try to talk with you three soon... We're sisters and we shouldn't be fighting all the time..." Deja Vu said and scratched her head, just wanting to say something.

"Well, we could try to talk things out I guess..." D2 said, kind of feeling they should try not to argue as much.

"Yeah, Dolly did tell us to stop harassing you three so much as well..." D1 said sheepishly and looked at the ground.

"We're willing to make peace if you three are, tell them we'll talk with them soon," D3 said feeling that this was probably overdue either way.

"Alright, we'll be waiting in our room for you three," Deja Vu said with a smile as she turned to walk away.

"Give us a minute to mentally prepare ourselves," D2 said with a sigh of relief that it didn't get heated at all.

"So should we go ahead?" D1 asked figuring they might as well get it over with.

"Might as well" D3 said with a shrug not seeing the point in waiting on this.

"Then let's go and make peace with our sisters," D2 said and went the way Deja Vu left, followed D1 without hesitation.

D3 followed as well and the walk was very quiet as they made their way to triple D's room.

D2 knocked on the door and was let in by Deja Vu while her sisters waited.

As soon as they walked in they saw Destiny and Dallas sitting with Deja Vu "this better not be a part of some kind of elaborate prank" Destiny said, she wanted to believe what Deja Vu said was true but she couldn't lower he guard just yet.

"It's not, we really mean it, I know this is hard to believe but it's the truth," D3 said with one of her paws on the back of her head.

"Yeah, we really do want to try and make things right. Honest," D2 said apologetically, being as sincere as she could while D1 nodded.

"You did say something like you wanted to try to talk things out, Dessy. Here's your chance," Deja Vu added with a happy grin.

"We haven't been the best sisters to you three, I'm not making any excuses for us," D3 said with a sigh before she continued with "but whenever we pulled some prank on you it was usually because we were tired of crap you three were giving us about not being girly girls like you or shaming us just because we get horny a lot, while it's true we could have gone about getting some from our brothers better but that never seemed like your main concerns... so how about we just call it even and start over?"

Destiny just sighed and said "alright, if you three are trying to honestly be better then we'll give you the benefit of the doubt and cut you some slack" and Dallas nodded at that.

"That's all we ask, though we still aren't getting our nails done or anything like that..." D2 said, still wanting to keep her tomboyish image.

"Oh come on, D2. It'll be fun, it doesn't hurt to be a little girly~" Deja Vu said and leaned against D2 fluttering her eyes at her sister.

"Yeah... We'll just take this one step at a time..." D1 said as she scrunched up her nose.

"Well that's all we wanted to say, I think we'll be on our way, see you around," D3 said feeling like there wasn't much more to say at this point.

"Alright, see you," Destiny said waving them goodbye.

"If you ever change your minds and want to try being a bit girly you know where to find us~," Dallas said teasing them just a little bit as they left.

D1 and 2 giggled and nodded at that before leaving, feeling a bit relieved that things didn't turn into a fight.


	5. D2's Choice

D2 had thought on it and decided to talk with Destiny, she'd been thinking about Dante and really wasn't sure what to do. "Hey, Destiny it's me D2... I need to talk to someone about something and I didn't really want to ask my sisters..." D2 said and knocked on the door of Triple D's room.

"Oh? okay D2 come on in, Dallas and Deja Vu aren't here right now anyway" Destiny said more than happy help her but was wondering what brought this about.

"Alright, I know it sounds weird with me coming to you for help but I wasn't sure who to talk with this," D2 said as she entered and closed the door before sitting next to Destiny. She took a deep breath as she got ready to say what she needed.

"It is a little, but with you three trying to be a bit better I have no reason to turn you away, we're sisters, after all, take your time and say what you need to and I'll help however I can," Destiny said smiling at her.

"So, recently I helped Dante... In my special way..." D2 started with scratching her head, pretty sure Destiny didn't care to hear that. "Anyway, recently he told me he had a crush on me and... I'm not sure what to do, I'm not really looking for a relationship and he feels he wouldn't be good enough for me... But, I don't want to discourage him..." D2 tried to explain with a sigh as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

"D2 if I were you I'd just be honest and try to let him down gently if you don't feel ready for a relationship that's more then a good enough reason not to," Destiny said just being honest "Dante is prone to panic but he's not unreasonable... at least when it comes to these things, I'm sure he'll understand".

"That's the thing we did... And yet I can't stop thinking about it... It's like I want to give him a chance but if he doesn't even believe it would work out... I'm not sure of my own feelings I guess..." D2 said with a sigh and stared at the ground, feeling a bit conflicted.

"Oh, I see..." Destiny said thinking that over for a second "well if you aren't sure then how about this, ask him out and at least try dating, at any point, you feel like it wasn't for you just be honest with him and end it there, and if you find that you like being Dante's girlfriend then just stay that way... this is pretty much what you're supposed to do anyway in case that wasn't obvious".

"Alright... I can try... And yeah it's obvious now," D2 said and got up, closing her eyes and took a deep breath as she thought it over.

Destiny giggled a bit and said: "it's alright D2, so anything else you want to talk about before you go find Dante?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt looking a little nice for him..." D2 said thoughtfully, sure Dante wasn't expecting her to wear makeup but she felt it wouldn't hurt.

"Say no more," Destiny said taking D2 by her paw and walking her over to where Triple D keep their makeup "I promise not to go overboard with this, I'm only going to enhance your natural looks".

"Something tells me you wanted me to ask..." D2 said with a giggle, not really minding as she took a seat.

"Are you kidding? my sisters and I have been dying for the chance to do this with one of you three" Destiny said giggling as she got to work "Dallas and Deja Vu are going to be so jealous".

"Hehe, well it'll be a nice change," D2 said and wagged her tail, letting Destiny work and knowing she wouldn't overdo it.

Destiny smiled at that and continued getting D2 her makeup on and after a few long minutes she was done and handed D2 a mirror before she said "so what do you think?"

"Oh, this looks nice. I do like how the makeup looks on me, might have to start doing it more," D2 said with a giggle as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh I was so hoping you'd say something like that~ feel free to stop by whenever you want for a touch-up D2," Destiny said giggling like crazy "and if you could maybe talk D1 and 3 into at least trying this I'd appreciate it".

"Hehe, alright I'll talk to them about it. I'm sure Dante will be surprised," D2 said as she got up and gave Destiny a hug.

Destiny hugged her back and said: "thanks D2, I'm sure Dante will love it, now get going sis, the sooner you ask Dante out the better".

"Alright, I'm as ready as I can be for this," D2 said and made her way to the door, still feeling a bit queasy about this.

Destiny waved her goodbye feeling good about being able to help out her sister like this.

Meanwhile, Dante was in his room thinking things over still not able to get D2 out of his mind.

"Dante, it's me D2... I want to talk with you," D2 said and knocked on the door, not sure how this would go.

"Come on in, it's not locked," Dante said with a sigh wondering why D2 was paying him a visit.

D2 entered and smiled as she took a deep breath, not sure how to start but knew what she had to do.

Dante watched her come in and as soon as he saw her he was blown away by how she looked. He tried to say something but it just left his mouth hanging open as he was completely speechless.

"So, I've been thinking about it Dante and... I'm not sure how exactly I feel about you... But, I want to at least give you a chance," D2 said as she walked closer to Dante.

"I... thank you D2, this means a lot, I'll try my best to make you happy with me, and if that's still not enough I want you to just be honest with me and say so," Dante said as he went to nuzzle her.

"Alright, I promise we'll try to work this out but if we can't I hope you'll understand," D2 said and nuzzled him back, having not missed Dante's expression when he saw her appearance which made her smile a bit.

"I will I promise," Dante said as he closed his eyes just wanting to enjoy this moment for a while.

D2 gave Dante a kiss and wrapped her arms around him, wanting to enjoy the moment as well.


	6. Showing Her Soft Side

Demetra 1 had thought it over and decided she wanted to talk with Deepak, she was going to try and just spend time with him with no strings attached. She made her way to his room, and instead of barging in wanted to show she was going to try and be respectful so knocked on the door before she did anything else.

"Come in," Deepak said through the door having just gotten done meditating. The news that the Demetra's were going to try and be more respectful had gotten back to him and he was more than willing to give this a chance.

"Good afternoon, Deepak," Demetra said though realized that was a bit too formal for a friendly chat with her brother. She closed the door behind her and walked over sit next to Deepak. "I just wanted to chat... I'm sorry about the other day... I assumed you wouldn't care and disregarded your feelings on the matter..." Demetra offered as an attempted apology but wasn't too sure how Deepak felt on the subject.

"Oh don't worry about it D1," Deepak said with a laugh "I say that was one of the better things you three did to me seeing as I got you fuck each of you that time" Deepak had a smug look on his face as he still was feeling good about having a go with his sisters.

"Hehe~ I suppose that's true~ But, I really just want to try and talk with you for a change. No teasing or anything just a nice chat, so I'm sure words got around about us trying to be a bit more respectful..." D1 said as she scooted closer to Deepak, she tried to keep her paws to herself for now as she was trying to consider his personal space. She'd always thought he was cute, and she did love teasing him but she was also wanting to just have a nice moment with him.

"That's more than fine D1, and yeah it did," Deepak said with a smile "I'm definitely willing to give you three a chance, and so is Dante by the looks of things" he laughed at that and wasn't minding D1 being so close.

"D2 said she was going to try with Dante, not sure if it'll work out but we'll see I guess. She's never been one to think about long term relationships but I'm confident she and Dante can be happy together as long as they're willing to work on things they'll be good together," D1 said, just sharing her thoughts on it and put an arm around Deepak and pulled him close to her. It was like she couldn't keep her paws off him even when she tried to let him have some space.

Deepak chuckled at that and nuzzled D1 before closing his eyes and said "I think they'll be fine, just call it a hunch, so what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much, just thinking on a few things lately. I've been thinking a lot about someone lately, but I'm a little nervous about it I'll admit," D1 said and nuzzled him back, she knew that sentence probably gave her away but she was trying to get her feelings out to him.

Deepak laughed a bit and said: "I have a pretty good idea who it is~ why don't you just say it and get it out of the way D1~".

"Deepak, I... uh..." D1 said and just took a deep breath before pulling Deepak into a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around him as she wrestled tongue and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she did it, but if this is what it takes then she was ready to go for it.

Deepak wasted no time kissing her back and wrapped his arms around her and wrestled his tongue with her as well. He had a feeling she had a crush on him for a long time but for several reasons didn't say anything about it, but was happy to give this a try now.

D1 held the kiss and stroke Deepak's fur, wagging her tail and feeling herself in the clouds. She just let herself be soft and gentle for a moment, she'd been knowing what she needed to do and this was it. She let the world melt away around her, all that mattered at the moment was her being with Deepak.

Deepak started to stroke D1's fur as well. He was happy as could be and let the world melt away for him as well as they held the kiss for as long as they could.

Demetra broke the kiss to catch her breath and hugged Deepak tight as she kissed him all over, finally letting herself release her affection for him as she wagged her tail and nuzzling his neck as she continued to kiss and lick him.

Deepak chuckled and was enjoying all of this as he wagged his tail and nuzzled her back smiling.

After a minute, D1 settled down and just hugged Deepak. "I love you, Deepak~ I can never stop thinking about you~," D1 said as she closed her eyes, just embracing him and still wagging her tail.

"I love you too Demetra~," Deepak said as he closed his eyes and wagging his tail as well "I'm glad you and your sisters have started to be more respectful, knew about your feelings for me for quite a while but I wasn't sure about asking you out until now".

"I just ended up teasing you as I just couldn't get it out and I guess if anything I want to at least try with you, I don't want to wake up one day wishing I'd tried harder to give you chance," D1 said as she got Deepak to lay down with her and cuddle.

Deepak smiled at that and nuzzled her as they cuddled before he said "I can understand that, and I don't mind giving us a chance~" and with that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he yawned and closed his eyes.

"I do plan on waiting a bit before we... er... have some fun again," D1 said as she closed her eyes as well, wanting to take things slow as she fell asleep in Deepak's arms.

Deepak chuckled at that and as he was fell asleep as well he said "that's more than fine D1~ I can wait a bit~".


	7. Relationship Upgrade

Dawkins was tinkering with a new radio he bought, focused on figuring out how to improve it. He had the door closed to his room, preferring to work in silence.

D3 knocked on the door and said "Dawkins? it's me, can I come in? I need to get some stuff off my chest" for as long as D3 could remember her and Dawkins had been close, almost as close as she was with D1 and D2 and had always made sure that he wasn't ever the victim to any of their pranks and he was one of the first to know that they were going to be more respectful to all their siblings.

"Alright, come on in," Dawkins said, not looking up from his table as he worked on the radio. He didn't mind her talking with him and just to get a few last bits in before he gave D3 his attention.

D3 came in and closed the door behind her before she sat down next to Dawkins and said "Hey Dawkins, what have you been up to today?"

"Hey sis, just working on a radio I got recently," Dawkins said and set his tools down, sometimes he would work while she talked but he could tell she wanted his full attention. "So, what's going on sis?" Dawkins asked, and smiled at her with a caring expression.

"That's cool, I can't wait to see what you do with it," D3 said with a smile before she continued with "and well I'm sure you've heard by now but D2 and Dante are dating and as of last night D1 has hooked up with Deepak" she sighed a bit as she thought about has she wanted to explain her feelings on this to Dawkins.

"Yeah, D2 surprised me a bit and D1 I think we all saw that coming. She did the poorest job hiding it," Dawkins said with a laugh before continuing, "I guess you're feeling a little down about it or something?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them and all but I know they're both going to spend more time with them now and I guess our days as pranksters are coming to a close" D3 said with a sigh as she looked to the ceiling.

"Sometimes we all have to change ourselves, those two wanted to try something different, and to be honest you three were starting to need to move on from pranking everyone," Dawkins said with a smile as he stared at the radio.

"I guess you're right," D3 said with a sigh "I guess I need to get myself a new hobby soon, any recommendations?"

"That you'll have to figure out on your own, my hobby is building and repairing things," Dawkins said as he thought it over, rolling a ball around the table with a paw.

"Alright fair enough, I might end up stopping by more often now just so you know," D3 said with a shrug.

"That's fine by me, I do enjoy being alone but I have been wanting more company lately. Not sure why, but guess it's just natural. Anything else you want to talk on, sis?" Dawkins said as he got back to working on the radio.

"Not really, I've said everything I came here to say, I guess we can just hang out like normal now," D3 said as she watched him work on the radio.

"Yeah, though I do hope things work out for them as they are kind of cute together. Both of the new couples I mean," Dawkins said with a smile as he started screwing a piece in.

"Yeah I know what you mean one hundred percent," D3 said with a giggle "personally I'm not ready for something like that but I'm glad they're happy".

"I guess it depends on the dog, I know I've been too focused on working around the house and designing things to really think much about it," Dawkins said with a sigh and wasn't looking D3 in the eyes as he said it.

D3 just shrugged at that and said "oh well, I can see myself willing to be in a relationship someday though just not right now, who knows, maybe when I'm ready and you aren't so busy we could each other a chance?" D3 had said that nonchalantly just saying what she was thinking as if it was no big deal "for now though I just want to stay friends either way".

"Alright, D3. I think it best we wait until we're both ready before going that route if we choose to," Dawkins said with a smile and looked up at her.

"Yup I agree one hundred percent, in the meantime though if you want to have a little 'fun' regardless all you have to do is ask~," D3 said with a wink letting Dawkins decide if they're friends or friends with benefits. She was kind of hoping he would say yes but wasn't going to get her hopes up too high just in case.

"Let's just keep the option open~," Dawkins said with a smirk, not sure himself but had been wanting to have some fun with something other than his paw lately.

"Alright Dawkins~ if you ever want to make that a definite yes at any point you know where to find me~ but I promise you won't regret it~," D3 said walking around Dawkins in circles and brushed her tail on Dawkins's chin trying her best to be suggestive.

"I w-will definitely~" Dawkins let out as he felt his tip already start to poke, he knew if she tried a little harder he'd probably cave in right there. Dawkins wasn't sure whether he should go ahead and accept or not at this point.

D3 giggled at the look on Dawkins's face before kissing his cheek and gave him a nuzzle "all teasing aside Dawkins I really do want us to fuck every now and again, maybe not right now but still, either way, I don't want push too hard because that'll be exactly what Dolly has told me and my sisters way too much not to do so it's up to you honestly".

"Hehe~ Fair enough, and you are trying so I think you deserve a reward~ Whatever you want~," Dawkins said with a smirk, he pretty much said yes though he still was being indirect with it. Dawkins gave her a kiss and nuzzle back, smiling as he let her decide if she wanted some fun right now or not.

"Thanks Dawkins~ I would normally want a go right away but oddly enough I'm not horny at the moment for once~," D3 said with a giggle and was happy Dawkins had agreed to this.

"Alright, let me know when you are~ Suddenly I have something else on my mind that isn't the radio~," Dawkins said with a laugh as he nuzzled her neck.

D3 nuzzled him back before giggling a letting out a yawn "It's getting kind of late Dawkins~ you mind we cuddle as we sleep tonight?~"

"Hmm, alright that's fine~ Though, you'll owe me~," Dawkins said with a little tease and chuckle, winking at her as he stroked her fur.

D3 giggled at that as she closed her eyes and said "Oh that's no problem at all~ maybe tomorrow I could take care of your 'morning wood' with a blowjob~".

"I won't stop you~," Dawkins said with a laugh as he led her to the bed and laid down with her, cuddling D3 as he wrapped his arms around her.

D3 giggled at that as they laid down and was loving having his arms around her and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

Dawkins smiled and was soon fast asleep as well, he trusted D3 to keep her promise but he really just enjoyed cuddling with his sister and couldn't turn her down.


End file.
